Lonestar's Past
by ImperialEvolution
Summary: No-cat knows about Lonekit's parents, all they know is that his mother was a rouge who stumbled upon a SkyClan meeting. Lonekit is aware of the rumors that fly around camp, but the voices are more vicious that he thinks. With prejudice rising on a huge scale, he must choose whether to stay and suffer or leave and face the dangers that stand in the way of himself and the truth.
1. Prolouge

_**A Warriors Fanfiction**_

_**Lonestar's Past**_

_A/N:_

_Okay. This is the first fanfic that I am posting. As a new writer I would very much like your feed-back, whether it be good or bad. Okay? Good. I hope you guys like it. This isn't an one-shot. I will keep writing this, I've already wrote three chapters, prologue included._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but I do own my and if you were to steal my , well, it wouldn't be a happy scene. This disclaimer applies to any chapters that follow this chapter, because I really can't be bothered copying this out every single chapter, I mean, it's an utter waste of time! But then again, I might just have a disclaimer every three chapters or so, just renew it._

_Here it is. The prologue for my first fanfic. Enjoy._

...

The she-cat padded out of two-leg place, the moonlight glowing on her pure white pelt. She paused before slinking onward, into the grassy field. As she walked she went over the last few moons. She remembered the nights she had spent with Vineheart, the SkyClan warrior.

They'd meet on a frosty night with Silverpelt glittering overhead. she had been hunting a rabbit, sneaking up on it claws unsheathed, she went in and delivered the kill-bite before it had even noticed her. Back then she had been hunting for two ... then her sister went off to become a kittypet.

A rumbling meow had sounded behind her.

"What are you doing with SkyClan prey!" It hissed.

She whirled around, ready for a fight. Her senses melted with a feeling she couldn't understand. A roaring fire had awoke a the mere, yet magnificent, sight of him. She later realized this feeling was unmistakable, unjustifiable and unstoppable, true and pure love. Confusion raked her brains as she struggled to cope with the disconcerting wave of emotion. His deep blue eyes glittered as he evaluated the situation, ready to fight if he had to. His long, glossy fur rippled as he moved creating the illusion of water. He stepped forward, out of the shadows and into the light, reveling the ginger patches that riddled his white pelt.

The next memory that flitted through her brain was of the night she learnt she was expecting kits.

...

Some moons had passed since she had first meet Vineheart. A quarter moon since her sister, Dotts, as she now called herself, had left to become a kitty-pet. She was so scared...afraid someone might uncover their secret. She went strait to the border of SkyClan territory until Vineheart came ambling along with his fellow border patrol member's and his and his new apprentice. Vineheart's eyes flashed with worry when he scented her. When the rest of the patrol was ready to leave he meowed calmly

"Go ahead. I'll catch up later."

His apprentice flicked her ears questionably but nodded and raced to join the others.

She watched as the apprentice conveyed his message to the leader of the patrol, who looked back and raised his chin confused, but as Vineheart nodded, showing he'd be fine, he continued walking. They watched them round the corner before she leaping from the branch she was perching on.

"What are you doing here!" He hissed. Tail swishing ominously.

Looking at the ground she muttered, "Don't be angry I-I need to tell you something." in a timid voice. She could remember his face when she explained, a peculiar mix between joy and worry.

"Well", he said, "this just proves it."

"Proves what?!" She exclaimed.

He hesitated before answering."That you should join SkyClan. I've been thinking that now that Briar-"

"I don't know anyone called Brair!" She interrupted sharply.

"You can't go on pretending she doesn't exist!" He shot back.

"I think you are referring to that kitty-pet piece of scum known as Dotts!"

"She's your sister!" He replied incredulously.

"She stopped being my sister as soon as she befriended Casper. Who, as a matter of fact, is the father of her unborn kits!" She exploded.

"Fine, now that _Dotts_ is a kitty-pet you have no-cat to look after you. You'd be safer in SkyClan." He reasoned.

The memory of the last hour or so flashed into her mind before she could stop it.

...

She was sneaking through two-leg place. '_Vineheart was right,'_ she thought, _'I can't ignore my sister forever.'_ She sprung from the fence she was balancing on. A black and brown tabby she-cat greeted her.

"Hi Sis, how are you? I was thinking I'd never see you again!" There was a purr in her soft meow.

"I'm fine." The white queen replied. "How's Casper?"

Dotts blinked in shock."I thought you don't like Casper?"

The white she-cat's eyes flashed dangerously, clearly sending a silent message.'_I don't like Casper, and I probably never will' _Out loud she said, "Now is the time to set our differences aside, now that you're expecting kit's."

Dotts blue eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

It was her turn to blink. "Yes," She said slowly, "I'm fine."

Dotts let out a long sigh she licked her lip's before continuing. "I didn't want to be the one to tell you this..." Her voice dwindled off.

"Tell me what?" She prompted. She watched on, curiously, as Dotts took a deep breath.

"It's about Vineheart..."

"What about him?" She probed gently.

The black tabby shifted her paws uncomfortably sending her brown stripes rippling."He..." Her voice broke. "He ... He's" Dotts swallowed hard. "He's dead."

That was all she could remember before blacking out.

...

The pungent, musky scent of mouse brought her back to the present. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes. She'd always been good at tracking, but it wasn't the mouse she was trying to find. She hadn't noticed she'd crossed the border until the scents SkyClan cats almost over-powered her. Vinehearts words made sense now she would be safer in the clan and she wanted their kit's to follow their noble father's paw-steps. As she walked along the scent trail she let her mind to wonder. Suddenly she was thinking of kit names.

"Vinekit."She whispered to the night air. "Or Scaymorkit."A lump formed in her throat as she meowed quietly. "Perhaps even Brairkit."

Sharp scents jerked her from her thoughts. SkyClan! She almost cried in relief. She peered over the edge of the gorge. A surge of coldness swept over her like a wave from the sun-drown place, where she used to live with her mother, Twilight. She scanned the gorge again. '_Surely there isn't nobody!'_ She thought urgently. There! A queen looking after three bouncing kit's, almost old enough to be apprenticed. _'But where are warriors?'_ Panic tightened in her throat. She scanned the perimeter of the gorge. Then she lifted her gaze and saw them all sitting on a flat rock that was higher than the grassy field bellow. A strong brown tom sat on a slab of stone serving as a platform. A contraction raked her body. One thought raced through her mind:

_'The kits are coming!'_

She raced towards the clan that huddled together listening rapturously to their leader, Sharpstar. As she ran she noticed another cat had replaced Sharpstar, a golden tabby she-cat. She assumed it was Finchwing, the new medicine cat. She tore past clumps of bracken and through patches of brambles that grasped at her paws as she flew over them. She was close enough to hear what they were saying. "I have decided that some-cat must continue Heatpaw's training, as Vineheart's death has left her mentor-less, therefore I appoint Lightear as her new mentor. Lightear step forward." She assumed Sharpstar was talking again. She sprang onto the rock a murmur swept through the clan as she croaked."Help me" saw the blurry gold pelt of Finchwing parting the gathering cats as she rushed forward. The blurred pelts swam infront of her eyes, merging into one cat. She gasped as she recognized the ginger and white pelt, that shone as though it held the light of the stars. Her final words bloomed in the night air.

"I believe... I believe in StarClan." Ever so slowly, as new life forced it's way into the world, her own life slipped away into the stars.

...

_A/N:_

_There you have it folks, the beginning of Lonestar's Past. That's it from me, for now. I'll update it next week. Oh, and _please _remember to review!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Willowspring(1)_


	2. The Memories Of a Star

Lonekit squeezed his way out of the nursery. He brushed past the sleeping body's of his clan-mates. He needed to get out, he needed to escape the bustling life of the clan. Sharpstar peered over the edge of the gorge, he noticed that, once again, Lonekit was sneaking out of clan. A strange scence of clam stole over him. Sharpstar sighed impatiently, he wasn't at all familiar with this life of calm and thoughtfulness Leafstar had given him. He remembered the night, not that long ago when he was still Sharpclaw, a normal deputy, or as close as it SkyClan could have. That night his thirst for action got the better of him, changing his life forever.

...

A spiked black pelt bust into the camp. It was Nightpelt, the rogue who had been welcomed to the clan as a warrior. She had been trained by Cherrytail and had, less than a moon before, earned her warrior name. Sharpclaw had admired her silent creep and lethal attacks, but nodays he say her differently.

"Fox!" She cried. "There's a fox by the border nearest two-leg place!" Leafstar lead up from her stalking crouch she was demonstrating to her apprentice.

"Calm yourself Nightpelt. Tell me what happened." Leafstar soothed.

Sharpclaw padded towards Nightpelt as she recounted what happened and ran his tail down her back, smoothing her spiked fur.

"We must drive it out" Sharpclaw declared.

"Did you hear that? We're going to chace it off!" Eyepaw, Leafstar's apprentice, squealed to Blackpaw, one for her littermates.

"If you get hurt come strait to me!" Her sister, Finchpaw, called."I need someone to test on!" She half joked.

Blackpaw dropped the ball of moss he was carrying and danced around his mentor, Sparrowpelt begging to come along too. Their mother Cherrytail watched on proudly as her kits bounced around, weaving through their mentor's legs as they tried to convinced them to let them come as well. Her gaze shifted to Sharpclaw as he mummered quietly to Nightpelt. She was sure Sharpclaw had a soft-spot for the new warrior.

"I agree with Sharpclaw!" Sparrowpelt said flicking his tail at his apprentice, warning him to stop.

"Same." Cherrytail echoed."Foxes are never good news." Leafstar nodded but said nothing.

"So when should we drive it out?" Petalnose asked.

"Now." Sharpclaw answered.

"Now?!" Echosong echoed incredulously."I know fox is bad news as well as anyone else does. But now?"

Leafstar sighed, if she didn't know better she'd say this was going to turn into one of Echosong and Sharpclaw's fights... again.

"We have to do it sooner rather than later. I mean, do you really want one to rampage through camp again?" Nightpelt countered.

With that it was decided. They would drive it off then.

...

Sharpclaw felt a pelt brush against his. He didn't turn to see who it was, he already knew. Nightpelt stood beside him as he scented the air.

"Defiantly was a fox here but it's gone now." He had said.

"Sharpclaw", Nightpelt began, "I've been meaning to ask you something ..."

"Yeah?"he interrupted incoherently.

"I've been thinking that ... this going to sound really silly but maybe we were destined to meet."

He blinked "What do you mean?" but Sharpclaw already knew what she meant.

Just at that moment the cry rang clear in the night.

"SkyClan charge!"

Instinctively they both pounced in and joined the fray. Sharpclaw and Nightpelt fought side by side. Ducking and swiping, they warded attack's away from each-other. At first the clan cats seemed to have taken their foes by surprise but as they recovered their wits they battled the warriors fiercely. Out of the corners of his eye Sharpclaw could see Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt attacking a fox, Sparrowpelt on top of the fox ,raking it's eyes while Cherrytail swiped at it's fore-paws. The foxes fought harder but were eventally swamped by the amount of warriors. The lead fox let out a whining sound and as one swift movement they turned tail and fled.

A deadly hush fell over the warriors as they huddled around something Sharpclaw couldn't see. "What is it?" Sharpclaw asked a stony quiet Nightpelt, but she just lowered her head and walked away. Sharpclaw frowned and shoved his way past the gathering cats and slowly they parted, letting him pass. Billystorm couched at Leafstar's side as she lay wounded, drawing increasingly short breaths.

"Leafstar..." he whispered " No, this can't be happening. Leafstar please, you've got three kits and mate that need you. You can't die, it's not your time."

She smiled wheezily "Sharpclaw, this is my ninth life, and you and I both know my kits are old enough to look after themselves. As for Billystorm," She turned her head to look at him."I forbid you to mooch around staying sad for the rest of your life. If you must find another mate for you to be happy then so be it. Your happiness means more to me than your loyalty."

Billystorm nodded mutely, blinking away tears.

"Sharpclaw," she looked directly into his eyes. "Ask her or you'll never find peace." She closed her eyes and murmered "It is time." And slept forevermore.

"No, Leafstar! Don't leave." Sharpclaw whispered. But it was to late.

...

Sharpstar opened his eyes. "We will wait. He will stop. And if he doesn't ... time will tell."

_A/N:_

Okay, I've updated Lonestar's Past _So I hope you guys are gonna read it. I'd be disappointed if you didn't. A little bit of information about SkyClan in_ Lonestar's Past. _I've decided to make Lonekit belong to SkyClan rather than WindClan (My preferred clan) because SkyClan is a blank slate, full of opportunities, also, what happens here doesn't effect the timeline of anything, so I can do whatever I want. _

_Like I said last time, please review. I'll update again sometime next week, so wait around for then. But until such a time: Bye! Thanks for reading, I'll see you next week._

_Willowspring1_


	3. Ceremony

_AN:_

_Alright Cupcakes, I am not a happy camper. You know why? Because no matter how many times I say 'Please Review' no-one, I repeat, no-one has reviewed, well apart from ScraletEvolution and grandprincessanastasiaromanov5. So, I ask again, PLEASE REVIEW, OTHER WISE I'LL PUNCH YOUR FACE IN! (I won't punch your face in.) On a different note, sorry about not updating sooner. I was away on holiday. And I wasn't allowed to take anything that could access the internet. It kinda sucked._

_Now on with the story._

"Fernkit, step forward."

The she-cat took a tentative step forward, out of the protective shadow of her mother, Swallowtail, and into the golden sunlight, her glossy, tortoise-shell pelt shone like a star in the night sky.

"From this day on, until you earn your warrior name, your name shall be Fernpaw."

Her unusually bright amber eyes glowed even brighter, full of excitement.

"Eyestorm, step forward." Sharpstar called. "Will you share you bravery and hunting prowess with your apprentice and teach her everything you know?"

"I will."

Lonekit watched on with wide, envious eyes as Fernpaw touched noses with her new mentor.

"Battlekit, step forward." Sharpstar turned to Fernpaw's brother.

Confidence glittered in his golden eyes, as if he already knew who he was going to be mentored by. Lonekit knew that he didn't, he had said as much himself.

...

Lonekit had woken up in the middle of the night to find Fernkit and Battlekit discusing the matter. "I hope I'm mentored by Heatflower!"

"Why Heatflower?" Battlekit had asked.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Because she's such an amazing warrior and her mentor, the one that died ... What's was his name?"

"Wasn't it ... something like, uhh, Vine something. Just wait, I'll get it ..."

"Vineheart?" Lonekit suggested from the shadows.

"Yeah. That's right. Thanks Lonekit." Fernpaw said brightly. "I mean, wouldn't it be interesting to be taught by someone who was taught by two cats and that means she's got twice as much knowledge."

"Suppose so, when you put it like that." Battlekit murmered.

"Who do you want to be train by then?"

"I don't really care. It's an honer enough to be an apprentice as it is."

Fernkit nodded. "And what about you, Lonekit?"

He was just about to speak when Battlekit interrupted. "Fernkit, he's just a kit. What would he know?"

Lonekit blinked, that was unfair and he knew it. "I know just as much as you! And besides, you're a kit too!"

Battlekit laughed cruelly."It's our apprentice ceremony tomorrow, we're effectively 'paws already!"

Fernpaw frowned at him. "You know that's a little unfair, Battlekit. After all, he's only half a moon younger than us!"

"So!" He snorted.

"He has every right to talk about it as we do!"

"Rights! Rights! He hasn't got any right at all! He isn't even born to SkyClan." Their voices were steadily climbing higher.

"Could you please stop talking about me like I'm not even here!" Lonekit small-screamed. Battlekit had touched a nerve. It was true, no-cat knew who his parents were. All they knew was that a white she-cat had interrupted their clan meeting and died giving birth.

Fernkit looked offended but said nothing.

Battlekit didn't want to stop but he knew firsthand how sharp Lonekit's claws were.

"Sorry Lonekit." Fernkit murmered, she sounded creastfallen, which sent a sharp pang through his heart. "I'm going to bed now." She continued in the same sullen tone.

Battlekit gave him a 'look what you've done.' look and followed his littermate to Swallowtail's nest.

Needless to say, he didn't rest easly that night.

...

"Finchwing, step forward."

Surprise jolted Lonekit back to the present. "Finchwing? But Battlekit doesn't wan't to be medicne cat!" He paused. "I suppose I shouldn't call him Battlekit anymore he's Battlepaw now."

Lonekit was even more suprised to see that Battlepaw was purring as he touched noses with Finchwing. He gessed that giving Finchwing an apprentice was Sharpstar's way of cheering Finchwing up, Echosong had resently go to StarClan and Finchwing had morned for days on end. Lonekit thought that Sharpstar took it harder than he would like to admit, sometimes he would walk around camp trying to kill time when he would have been verbally sparring with Echosong.

"Fernpaw! Fernpaw! Fernpaw! Battlepaw! Battlepaw! Battlepaw!" The cry rang out and he hastily joined in. He watched as Swallowtail and Cinderclaw gathered around their kits licking the new 'paws pelts, Lonekit felt a sharp pang of jeousy. He wouldn't have someone to lick his pelt when he finished his 'paw ceremony.

He wandered over to the family.

"Congatulations." He said, largely to Fernpaw, he wasn't ready to forgive Battlepaw just yet.

"Thanks Lonekit, Hey, soon you'll be with us! Only half a moon to go!"

Lonekit smiled at the enthusiasm in Fernpaws voice.

She turned to Battlepaw."Finchwing, hhmm? I thought you didn't know who you were being apprenticed to!"

Lonekit felt a little hurt by Fernpaw's lack of attention.

"You knew didn't you."

Battlepaw shook his head. "No. I thought Id be apprenticed by Rabbitleap." He flicked his ears. "Medicine Cat. I can't say I'm not suprised."

"Battlepaw!" Finchwing called. "Come on! We don't have all day!"

He smile wryly. "Bye guys." He trotted over to his metor. Fernpaw waited until Battlepaw was out of earshot.

"About last night, You know I was only trying to help."

The worn down dirt under foot suddenly seemed more interesting.

"I know, I just don't like every-cat treating me like I'm deferent, for better or for worse. It feels like I'm the odd one out."

Fernpaw's eyes twinkled as she procesed what he was saying. "Maybe ... maybe you should find out about your heritage so that no-cat treats you like that."

"Yeah, maybe I should." But she was already gone.

_A/N:_

_That was quite a short chapter. Sorry about that. As I said before: REVEIW OR I'LL PUNCH YOUR FACE IN! I had a thought; When did all of SkyClan become hypocrites? Because they've got kitty-pets as Warriors but they can't accept a Rouge's son. *Shakes head sadly*_

_Oh, BTW, I'd like an O.C to put in my story, I need some help with that, so could you leave my some ideas via review. The only restrictions I have is:_

_They need to be a kit._

_They are Kitty-pets._

_They are at least four to six moons old._

_Other than that, go loopy._

_Bye,_

_Willowspring1_


	4. Down Down Down

_A/N:_

_WARNING: THE FIRST PART OF THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS NOT FLUFFY BUNNIES AND UNICORNS FARTING RAINBOWS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._

The faces of cats he once called friends towered over him. Leering at him jeering. Hurting. Nipping his heels. Circling. Surrounding. Trapping. Snaring. Preying. Feeding. Hunting.

He screamed. And screamed. Screaming 'til his lungs knew no air.

Falling. Twirling. Tumbling. Spinning. Spiraling.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Darkness. Black. Starless skies and moonless nights. Shadows climbing the walls. Thickening the air.

Drowning,

Drowning.

Drowning.

Running. Away. Faster. Chased by Dark's monsters. Eyes. Watching. Plotting. Planing. Biding their time. Cunning. Overseeing his downfall. Howls echoing off the walls.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Nothing. Not a word. His bellowing screams unherd. No foot falls to echo. No voices to hear.

Forever.

Forever.

Forever.

He woke, his unheard cries dying in his lungs.

_'It's just a dream, just a nightmare.' He thought through shallow breaths._

**'Then why do I here the silence echoing ringing in my ears? Why can I still feel their gazes cutting my skin? Why is the darkness still flooding my lungs? Yes, it's just a dream.'**

With to many questions and not enough answers, he walked outside.

_'And the sad thing is, I'm just a kit.'_

Sighing he trudged up the path leading to the vast expanse of territory that lay beyond.

"I haven't done this in a while," He murmured.

"Lonekit!?"

He jumped a mile out of his skin. He turned around. "Hi Fernpaw," He said meekly.

"What are you doing?" She said wearily.

"I'm leaving."

"What!? You can't leave!" Panic etched all over her face.

"I just need to clear my head," His voice was shaky.

Concern sparked in her eyes. "Are you okay, well obviously your not, but did something happen? Was Battlepaw being a foxheart again?"

He'd never herd Fernpaw speak poorly of her brother, or anyone. "No, no, it's okay-"

"No, it's not okay. You're going to tell me what happened and you're going to tell me now."

He let out a shaky breath. "I've been having these dreams ..."

...

The next morning he rose to the sound of Swallowtail buzzing about the nersery.

"Swallowtail, what's happening?"

She took him by the scruff and dumped him unceremoniously on the other side of the room.

"It's time!" She squealed.

"Time for what?"

"For your 'paw ceremony, of course! Don't tell me you forgot it, you've been looking forward to it for moons!"

In truth him been to wrapped up in his melancholy state to think about apprenticeship. "That's today!"

"Yes,"

"I thought it was tomorrow!" He started liking his chest fur furiously.

"Let me do that!" His mother figure cried.

He remained perfectly still as the queen began licking at his fur. He was going to be an apprentice! He'd move in with Fernpaw, and sleep in his own nest! He'd become Lonepaw! He'd see the territory, not that he hadn't seen it all those times when he'd left camp.

Fernpaw and Battlepaw bounded into the den.

"Hi," Fernpaw said brightly, her eyes falling on Lonekit. "You're going to be a 'paw! This is so exciting!" She turned to Swallowtail, "let me do that, you clean out his nest. if you want to."

Swallowtail grabbed the bundle of moss and galloped out of the room.

He shivered as Fernpaw ran her tongue over his pelt.

"Okay, Lonekit, this is what you have to do ..."

Battlepaw lectured Lonekit about proper behavior 'til the call went out.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather under the Rockpile."

"Wait, Lonekit," Fernpaw bounded up to him, her eyes searching his face, "You'll be okay, and if anything happens you come strait to me, okay?"

He nodded.

She gave his head one final lick. "You're ready."

"It is time for a new apprentice," Sharpstar said, "Lonekit, come forth."

He gulped and took a step forward.

"It is time for you to become a member of Clan in full, from this day on, until you receive your Warrior Name, you shall be known as Lonepaw."

He cast a glance at Fernpaw. Her eyes were glowing in the afternoon light, her tortoise-shell pelt glittered. She nodded encouragingly.

"Rabbitleap, step forward."

Lonepaw watched as the brown Tom padded towards him.

"Rabbitleap, will you teach Lonepaw your skill in hunting and your knowledge of the Warrior Code?"

"I will." The brown tabby replied, his eyes fixed on the kit in front of him.

Sharpstar nodded.

"Lonepaw! Lonepaw! Lonepaw!"

'That's my name they're calling, I'm Lonepaw now,' He thought.

Fernpaw hared over to him. "Your an apprentice now! This is going to be great! We can hunt together and share prey and ..."

Fernpaw babbled, her eyes barely containing her pure joy. He stared at her, wondering what had come over him. It was like a wall had tumbled down inside him. Like he was now reunited with a part of him that he'd never knew was gone.

"And then we can-"

"Come on Fernpaw, I'm sure Lonepaw doesn't need all the details just yet." A friendly voice issued from behind him.

He turned look at his mentor. "I don't mind, I'll learn more this way."

Rabbitleap chuckled good-heartedly."That may be so, but I still need to show you the borders."

"Fernpaw could come with us!" Lonepaw blurted, "If that's okay with her mentor." He added hastily.

Rabbitleap sent a questioning look at Eyestorm, who was watching from near by.

She nodded approval.

"That's great!" Fernpaw bounced beside him. "Where was I ... that's right, and we can go to gatherings together and this is gonna be great!"

Fernpaw continued talking as they headed out of camp.

_A/N:_

_Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been so busy with homework and school and other stuff. But I'm back now. Thanks Hunter for the review. Here, everyone can have my special allergy safe biscuits._


	5. Stolen Heart

_A/N:_

_Ugh! It's been too long since I updated! Sorry, I really haven't been on top of things, sorry. I feel so bad now. But here is the newest chapters. I don't know where it came from but it sounded cool in my head, so I wrote it down. Lonepaw is refusing to be written so I wrote Swallowtail instead._

_Disclaimer:_

_I only own my OCs and plots. And FanFics. The Erins are cool, and I love Warriors._

One of her kits were in trouble, she could feel it in her bones. Her heart ached with sorrow as she watched her litter of kits wandered around camp, doing their various duties. Her eyes fell on Battlepaw. Battlepaw held a bullying and loud demeaner, but he was a quiet and shy kit on the inside. Once, he and Lonepaw were joint at the hip, now they could only fight. Battlepaw was exceling as a medicine cat, she was so proud of her only tom.

And then there was Fernpaw. She was the most positive cat she'd ever met, surely she wasn't in trouble. She would have told her, wouldn't she? And to make things worse, the she-cat was too young to fully understand how important her life was, to herself, the Clan and others. Fernpaw waas the light at the end of the tunnel, even if she didn't know how much she had of an effect she had on cats.

Swallowtail lept from the boulder she was sitting on, at went up to Sharpstar.

"Have you seen Cinderclaw?"

Sharpstar frowned. "No, do you think I was right to make him deputy?"

Swallowtail blinked, suprized. "Yes," she meowed.

_'I think ...'_

"Good, good. You are his mate, you know him better than anyone."

She nodded, not daring to tell him that she barely knew the dark grey warrior, let alone love him. "Sharpstar, it's about Lonepaw ..."

"Yes?" He meowed, unable to keep the mistrust out of his voice.

"Are you sure you gave him the right metor?"

"Do you not trust Rabbitleap, or my judgement?"

"No, no, not at all," she paniced. "It's just, I don't think he is learning as much as he could from Rabbitleap."

"So, you're doubting Rabbitleap's skill and you don't trust him with your foster son?"

_'No! I'd trust Rabbitleap with my life! But this is too close to home!'_

"No, never mind." She muttered, and padded away.

Cinderclaw and Swallowtail were mates, but Swallowtail certainly didn't love the stoic tom. Her heart belonged to another.

...

Swallowtail remembered when she first began thinking about Cinderclaw as more than a friend.

It had been just another border patrol for the newly named Swallowtail. She, Waspwhisker, Plumpaw and Cinderclaw had been walking across the fields of dry bracken and long grass. SkyClan had been blissfully free of trouble. All seemed peaceful, but everything is so much more than it seems. The dusk air was short and humid, the four padded along the border when an umfamiliar scent hit Swallowtail's open mouth.

"What's that?" She asked.

Cinderclaw opened his mouth and drank in the scent. "Fox," he muttered darkly.

"Be careful," Waspwhisker ordered. "You never know what's-"

"Watch out! Cinderclaw yowled.

She turned around, but it was too late. The russet beast swiped at her flanks, it's long claws hit it's mark, crippling her.

Cinderclaw pounced at the beast and dodged it's blows skillfully.

"Plumpaw, go fetch more warriors!" Waspwhisker commanded his kit. She stayed immobile. "Now!" He roared.

The apprentice sprang to life and sprited away.

Swallowtail felt the heavy weight of death pressing down on her.

"No, Swallowtail. You have to stay strong," Cinderclaw breathed in her ear. The white and brown queen slipped into unconsiousness.

...

She woke in the Medicine Cat den, Finchwing, then Finchpaw, fussing over her.

"Where's Cinderclaw," she croaked.

"Hush, Swallowtail," a voice from behind her murmured. "go back to sleep." It was Echosong.

"Echosong, go fetch Cinderclaw, quick."

The she-cat hissed. "I'm not an apprentice to be ordered around! Finckpaw, go bring him in."

The golden she-cat left and returned with the young tom trotting obediently behind her.

"Cinderclaw, you saved me."

"I would of done the same for any other Clanmate," he whispered back.

Only now did she see the truth in those words.

_A/N:_

_Now we know more about Swallowtail, the mother of Battlepaw and Fernpaw, and foster mother of Lonepaw. Please review. If you review you can have biscuits. Aww jeez. That took FOREVER!_

_-Willowspring1_


	6. River

_A/N:_

_Hello, hello, hello! Welcome. Sorry I'm late! Omega! I feel so bad. Gah! Why and I so rubbish at updating?!_

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Warriors. Well ... that was easy._

A deep boiling pool of resentment greeted Lonepaw as he woke. The had the dream again, he was sure. He had it almost every night, haunting his nights like a ghost. It seemed that he could never be free of the scars he bore.

He walked into the sunlit clearing, attempting shaking off the doubt and persecution. Rabbitleap was crouched by Swallowtail, sharing a squirrel, as Cinderclaw watched on, seemingly bored by the closeness of the two's pelts, as they brushed each other.

_'Does he even care?!'_ he though, as Fernpaw bounced up to her father, but walking away as he fixed her with a blank, and icy cold stare.

He saw Billystorm and Sharpstar talking about something, as they sat near the fresh-kill pile. He walked to collect a thrush from the pile. The duo immediately fell silent.

_'Oh. I see. Talking about me, are you?'_

He padded away, tail dragging in the dirt. He looked around. It was everywhere, the gazes, watching, waiting for him to crack.

He scented Rabbitleap haring after him.

"Lonepaw! We're going to hunt today, where should we go?"

"Uhh, how about we hunt along the river and the surrounding area, it has been quite dry recently, and prey might go there to drink" he answered automatically.

Rabbitleap nodded. "Worth a try," was all he said, not even acknowledging the quick thinking for his apprentice.

...

Lonepaw crouched, stalking a bird that was peaking around the base of the oak. The river rushed somewhere off to the right, gurgling as it ran past.

The bird didn't suspect a thing. Lonepaw berried it and searched for more prey. He scented a squirrel in the trees, and a rabbit along the waters edge. He was fast, so he tracked down the rabbit.

The thing's pelt was black, and stood out in sharp relief against the grass. Lonepaw positioned himself so he was upwind, and moved softly forward. The rabbit's ears pricked as he passed over dry leaves. The thing spurred forward, racing along the river line. Lonepaw chased after, bounding to catch up. He noticed a limp in the rabbit's gait, and slowed. The rabbit hared away as fast as it could on it's injured hind leg. Lonepaw stood at the waters edges, transfixed as it roared. He leaned forward, seeing his rippling refection in depths. The water was so fast. He wondered what it would be like to swim in it, dangerous, of course, but could it be done?

He thought about Sharpstar and Billystorm having their quiet discussions, casting him edgy glances. He thought about Battlepaw's cruel words that haunted his sleeping hours. He thought of all the looks he'd received from his Clanmates, some glaring and vindictive, others unsure and mistrustful. He thought of Cinderclaw's blank gaze. He thought about how much easier it would be to swim in the river, to die in the river. How quick it would be. How painless it would be in comparison. He thought about leaping forward, not looking back as he laughed in the face of death, because living was worse. He bunched his mucsles, fully prepared to jump.

"Lonepaw!"

He sighed, turning to face his mentor.

"What're you doing? Surely you aren't thinking of jumping in?" He joked.

"Of course not," he scoffed, lying through his teeth. "Why wound I do that?"

Rabbitleap laughed. "Come on, we'd best be heading back."

Lonepaw gathered his fresh-kill, and pretended nothing happened.

...

Later that night, Lonepaw woke in cold sweats. The air was acrid and dry, poisonous. He glanced round, blue eyes wide with fear. The dark light of the night glinted at him. He shivered, seeing the eyes that haunted his dreams.

He heard a slight whisper on the breeze. "_Lonepaw, come to me," _it meowed. _"You're not as lonely as you think."_

Lonepaw rose, moving to the mouth of the cave. He glanced up, the stars glittered at him, forming icy sparks in the sky.

_"Find your kin, she'll help you."_

Lonepaw dropped his gaze, his eyes falling on the Twoleg-place.

_"Find her."_

_A/N:_

_*Moans* It's barely even 700 words! Oh gods! Why am I so rubbish right now!_

_-Willowspring1_


End file.
